You Will Be Mine Forever
by Akihiko Fukuda 71
Summary: Naruto putus dengan Sasuke secara sepihak. setahun kemudian pemuda itu datang di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, mengganggu kembali kehidupannya. SasuFemNaru, GenderBender, Mature Content! Chapter END!
1. Chapter 1

Title : You Will Be Mine Forever

Author : Akihiko Fukuda 71

Genre : Romance, Drama, Ecchi

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Warning : EYD Berantakan, Cerita pasaran, alur gak jelas, OOC, Kemesuman masa muda, kata-kata ndak enak dibaca, GenderBender!,

Disclaimer : Cerita Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto Uzumaki punya Sasuke Uchiha #PLAK, cerita ini dari otak berasap saya.

Cekidot~~~

Seorang gadis manis berjalan anggun di sepanjang koridor kantor perusahaan Hyuuga. Gadis berambut pirang dengan warna shappire yang cantik menghiasi maniknya itu nampak tak mengindahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh ketertarikan. Mungkin menurutnya ia tak perlu mempedulikan hal yang sudah sangat lumrah dalam kesehariannya. Jadi, dengan penuh percaya diri gadis bertubuh indah yang dibungkus dengan pakaian kantor itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan direktur utama.

**Tok tok tok**

Gadis pirang itu mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur, menunggu dengan sabar sampai kata 'masuk' dari sang direktur terdengar.

Hyuuga Neji –pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang sudah 2 tahun ini menjabat sebagai direktur utama perusahaan Hyuuga, menatap ke arah pintu masuk di mana seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang menutup pintu pelan dan berjalan ke arahnya lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum memandangnya kembali.

"Saya datang sesuai yang anda perintahkan, Hyuuga-sama... Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hyuuga Neji menatap sang gadis dengan senyuman tipis, "Uzumaki Naruto-san... mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja di bawah direktur yang baru..."

Naruto –gadis manis itu –sedikit mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya selama bekerja di bawah Neji, sebagai salah satu karyawan terbaiknya, Naruto tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, bahkan dia selalu memberikan kinerja yang memuaskan, jadi apa yang membuat sang Hyuuga tiba-tiba saja ingin 'membuang'nya?

Tak menghiraukan perubahan mimik sang Uzumaki, Neji pun melanjutkan, "Kau akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadinya... dia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, jadi kau sebagai salah satu karyawan yang sangat kupercaya berperan untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya... kau bisa kan...?"

"Baik, Hyuuga-sama..." angguk Naruto sebagai respon positif, meski masih kurang mengerti kenapa ada direktur baru secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kau bisa langsung berkerja hari ini juga... Dia adalah direktur di lantai 27. Dan pastikan kau bersikap baik padanya..." kata Neji tegas, dan Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Naruto mengucapkan salam kepada sang direktur muda dan berjalan keluar untuk menuju tempat kerjanya yang baru.

Saat Naruto kira direktur muda yang dikatakan Hyuuga adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan perut yang agak membuncit, Naruto sempat tersenyum getir dan berpikir bahwa hari-harinya mungkin akan jadi buruk karena berurusan dengan lelaki tua mesum. Namun, nyatanya Naruto dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang jauh lebih menyebalkan. Saat ini, bahkan Naruto yang ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaan dan bersikap profesional malah menunjukkan wajah marah yang tak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Naruto menatap nyalang kepada seorang pemuda raven nan tampan yang tersenyum miring kepadanya, duduk santai dengan kedua kaki menyilang di atas meja ber-tag '27th Floor Director : Sasuke Uchiha'.

"Teme... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Geram Naruto, tak sadar meremat erat dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa, membuatnya lecek.

"Dobe... apa kau senang melihatku lagi?" Sasuke malah balik memberikan pertanyaan, semakin menyeringai tatkala sang gadis manis terlihat tambah marah.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, berinisiatif untuk mendekati si gadis Uzumaki yang sepertinya takkan pernah melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naru-koi..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya –jarang sekali, "Aku rindu padamu"

"Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha" desis Naruto, seketika membuat senyuman di wajah Sasuke luntur, "Jangan berikan kata-kata memuakkan itu padaku, kau membuatku ingin muntah"

"Naruto..."

"Sekarang apa rencanamu, hah? Kau memanfaatkan Neji untuk menghancurkan hidupku? Kau ingin aku terlun –"

"NARUTO!"

Seketika Naruto bungkam, bentakan keras serta wajah marah lelaki tampan di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Tak mengira mantannya yang sejak dulu tak pernah memarahinya kini membentaknya kasar. Matanya kini terbelalak dengan sedikit air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Melihat itu, sang raven mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan frustasi, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak kecil Naruto.

"Katakan padaku... apa yang membuatmu sangat benci padaku? Aku tak pernah ingat pernah melakukan hal buruk padamu sampai kau menudingku berniat sayang padamu, Naruto. Tolong jelaskan agar aku mengerti perasaanmu"

Naruto membuang muka, wajah manisnya yang ditekuk menandakan bahwa si blonde masih marah, dan tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan si raven.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... Aku tak mau berdebat lagi denganmu... Lagipula, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa..."

Sasuke merasa seperti jantungnya ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyerbunya, membuatnya lupa untuk bernafas dalam beberapa detik. Ia menatap Naruto tajam, aura gelap menyelimutinya.

"Ingatkan aku kapan aku pernah setuju untuk putus denganmu..." kata Sasuke dingin, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding merasakan beratnya tekanan aura dari lelaki yang ia anggap mantan tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan setahun yang lalu! Kita putus!" seru Naruto seraya berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahan lengannya, menarik gadis itu hingga terhempas menabrak dada bidangnya, kemudian meraup bibir plump Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman ganas.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, merasakan kelembutan bibir Sasuke di atas bibirnya. Naruto berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh, meski tak seinchi pun tubuh si tampan Uchiha itu bergerak, Sasuke malah makin gencar, ia memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, menarik tengkuk Naruto agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lidah nakal Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto yang terkunci rapat, tak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Akan tetapi Sasuke tak kehilangan akal, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto hinga punggung sang gadis menabrak pintu agak keras, lalu menekan tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto beralih naik ke atas, meremas dada kiri Naruto kuat.

"Aakkkhhh!" Naruto refleks berteriak, memberik kesempatan untuk Sasuke bergerilya mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya dengn lihai, "Hmmpphh... aarrrhh..."

Sasuke menginvansi rongga hangat Naruto, menjilat tiap sudut yang ada, mengabsen tiap barisan giginya tanpa cela, lalu menghisap daging tak bertulang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hmmppphh..." Naruto mendesah tertahan akan perlakuan Sasuke, apalagi ketika ia rasakan bagian tubuh kebanggaan Sasuke yang mulai mengeras itu menekan-nekan bagian bawah perutnya, memberikan sengatan-sengatan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam kegiatannya, semakin bersemangat saat mendengar suara menggairahkan gadis terkasihnya. Ia menghisap kembali lidah Naruto, membiarkan sejumlah cairan saliva mereka yang bersatu itu mengalir dari bibir sang gadis, membasahi rahang indahnya. Tangan Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam, kini tangannya sudah melepas blazer dan kancing kemeja Naruto, menampilkan dua gundukan berukuran E cup yang tertutup bra berwarna jingga. Sasuke memainkan gundukan itu dengan gemas, meremas-remasnya bergantian sebelum menurunkan bra jingga tersebut hingga terlihatlah nipple merah muda Naruto, menambah besar libido Sasuke.

Naruto mulai merasa kehabisan nafas, dadanya mulai sesak. Ia menepuk2 dada Sasuke, meminta perhatian dan pengertian, dan Sasuke yang hapal akan kebiasaan sang kekasih pun menurutinya. Ia melepas ciuman tersebut dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Puuaaahhhh..." nafas lega Naruto, berusaha memasok udara sebanyak mungkin untuk kebutuhan paru-parunya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tak menghentikan aksinya barang sedikit pun, pemuda tampan itu mengecupi leher jenjang Naruto, menjilatnya perlahan dengan gerakan naik turun yang sensual, menggigitinya pelan kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Uuuuh..." lenguh Naruto pelan, kemudian mata shappire Naruto terbuka lebar ketika menyadari keadaannya, "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Hentikan itu! Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi!"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto, baginya ucapan gadis blonde itu tak lebih dari sekadar gosip murahan yang biasa nangkring di halaman web gratisan. Dia lebih memilih untuk terus menjajah leher Naruto, sementara kedua tangan nakalnya memainkan nipple merah muda Naruto.

"Ukh! Teme –" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya lantaran rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke semakin membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke memelintir nipple-nipplenya yang sudah mengeras, mengelus ujungnya lembut, menekan-nekannya, kemudian menarik-nariknya. "Temeeh... hnggh..."

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke dada Naruto, mengecup-ngecup benda kenyal itu penuh sayang, menjilatinya, dan menghisapnya, menghasilkan bercak-bercak merah kebiruan yang Sasuke yakini tak akan hilang untuk sementara waktu. Tangan kanan Sasuke turun ke bawah, mengusap perut Naruto sensual, lalu kembali turun ke belakang, meremas-remas bokong sintal Naruto gemas dan menggesek-gesekkan jari tengahnya pada belahan bokong itu.

Naruto Cuma bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan sensasi dari semua yang Sasuke berikan. Kepalanya terasa penuh saat pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam itu menghisap puting kirinya kuat, menyedot-nyedotnya layaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih bertengger di dada kanannya, meremas payudara padat itu dan memainkan putingnya dengan lihai. Naruto tak menyadari jikalau Sasuke telah berhasil melepaskan rok spannya, membuat kain penutup bagian bawahnya jatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai keramik, menemani blazernya.

"Akh!" Naruto memekik ketika dirasa sebuah benda panjang menggesek-gesek belahan kemaluannya yang masih dibalut celana dalam yang senada dengan branya, membuat celana dalam yang sudah basah itu semakin basah, "Uuh.. tem –me... hentikan..!"

Sasuke kembali tak menghiraukan, ia semakin gencar memberikan servis, jemari tengahnya menusuk-nusuk belahan tersebut, meraba tonjolan kecil di ujungnya dengan tak tahu malu, dan mencubitinya.

"Uukkhh.. te –temeh... aannh..." Naruto kelepasan, ia tak bisa menjaga suaranya. Rangsangan Sasuke yang lambat malah membuat tubuhnya bereaksi tak sabaran.

Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar, ia melepas puting kanan Naruto yang tadi dikenyotinya, bibirnya kembali meraup bibir sang kekasih yang terbuka, membuat wajah manis itu terlihat seksi. Sasuke menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Naruto bergantian, memainkannya bagai permen. Sementara itu tangannya yang bermain di bawah bergerak menurunkan celana dalam Naruto sampai sebatas lutut. Ia meraba salah satu bagian tubuh favoritnya itu dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang syurgawi tersebut.

"Haanngghhh..." Naruto terpekik dalam pagutan panas Sasuke, tubuhnya gemetar merespon gerakan jari panjang Sasuke yang keluar masuk dengan lancangnya. Tak puas, Sasuke menambahkan jari telunjuknya, membuat Naruto semakin kewalahan.

"Hhmpphh... hhh..."

Sasuke hapal benar mengenai tiap sudut tubuh Naruto yanga akan merespon jika disentuh. Sasuke sudah sering menjamahnya sejak ia mengambil keperawanan gadisnya saat di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Jadi, bukan perkara sulit bagi Sasuke untuk kembali mempraktekannya meski sudah 3 tahun lamanya tak ia sentuh.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, menghasilkan benang saliva di antara mereka. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sasuke pun semakin menurunkan celana dalam Naruto hingga terlepas melewati high heels hitam si blonde sedangkan Naruto yang pikirannya masih berkabut sama sekali tak sadar.

Sasuke menjilat kemaluan Naruto yang terekspos, membuat sang pemilik mengejang.

"Te –temee! Apa yang kau lakukan! Huuuh..." Naruto memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke sekuat tenaganya yang masih tersisa, namun Sasuke tak bergeming, ia malah menyedoti kemaluan Naruto tanpa segan, dan Naruto kembali lemas. Sasuke menyedot-nyedot cairan Naruto yang semakin banyak keluar, ia menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki lubang hangat yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut, alhasil Naruto langsung menggelinjang.

"Haah.. haa... Te.. meeh... aahh..." Naruto menjambak surai gelap Sasuke erat ketika empunya dengan gemas menggigiti kiltoris Naruto dan sesekali kembali menyedoti kemaluan Naruto kuat. "Aaah.. temeh.. .. aaahh..."

"Panggil namaku, dobe... panggil namaku..." ujar Sasuke di sela-sela pekerjaannya, meski suaranya datar, namun ada menyelip nada harapan di sana.

"Aah.. Suke... Sukeeh... aah.. ah... Sukeeh... Sasukeeeehhh..." desah Naruto menjawab permintaan Sasuke.

Naruto semakin erat menjambak surai Sasuke, secara tak sadar menekan bagian tubuh bawahnya pada bibir memabukkan Sasuke. Sasuke tak keberatan, dia malah semakin gencar melakukan aksinya.

"Hngh... aah.. Sukeh... hhmmhh.. aaahh... SUKEEEHHH!"

Naruto klimaks, cairannya keluar dengan deras, memenuhi mulut Sasuke yang terbuka untuk menampungnya. Sasuke menelan semua cairan itu, meski pun ada beberapa yang muncrat dan mengaliri paha Naruto serta wajah Sasuke.

"Ha... haaa... haa... " Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sementara tubuhnya yang ambruk ditahan oleh kedua lengan kekar Sasuke. Tak dihiraukannya Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya, mengalungkan kedua kakinya jenjangnya pada tubuh sang raven. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan ketika Sasuke menggendongnya menuju meja kerja si direktur baru tersebut.

Sasuke mengenyahkan segala macam benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian dibaringkannya Naruto di atas meja kayu marbel beralaskan kaca jernih tersebut. ia tersenyum tipis lantaran melihat sang kekasih yang amat dicintainya melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu. Tak sabar untuk segera menyatukan diri, Sasuke melepas ikat pinggangnya dan membuka resleting, kemudian membebaskan kejantanannya yang telah membengkak dan keras, dipenuhi dengan urat-urat yang membuat benda kebanggaan para lelaki itu terlihat perkasa. (:p)

"Naru... Aku mulai ya..." Sasuke berucap lembut kemudian memajukan pinggulnya, menggoda sedikit dengan menggesekkan batang kejantanannya dengan bibir kemaluan Naruto, membuahkan geraman protes dari sang gadis. Tersenyum, Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang syurgawi Naruto, mendesah pelan ketika merasakan remasan lembut dari dinding-dinding sempit nan hangat yang menyelubunginya.

Naruto meringis merasakan perih di selangkangannya, namun ia tetap membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sesukanya.

Naruto merasa dirinya sangatlah menyedihkan, dia terlalu mencintai Sasuke untuk bisa menolak sentuhan-sentuhan si bungsu Uchiha yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa pasrah digagahi oleh lelaki yang ia anggap sudah tak lagi memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya tersebut.

"Naru .. hhh.. lubangmu... sempit... dan hangat..." ujar Sasuke seraya menambahkan ritme genjotannya, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang cepat dan dalam.

Naruto tak berkomentar apa pun, ia masih bersikeras menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan dan erangan yang hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Tak tahan karena sodokan Sasuke yang semakin brutal, gadis pirang itu menggigit jari telunjuk kirinya demi menahan erangannya.

"Hhh... Naruto... Naruto..."

Remasan di kejantanannya membuat Sasuke semakin merasa dalam euphoria, melupakan sisi rasionalnya yang masih tersisa, si tampan Uchiha itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Ia menerobos hingga titik terdalam wanita terkasihnya, membuat sang penerima melupakan jari di bibirnya dan berteriak keras penuh kenikmatan.

"Hh... nikmat... Naruto... ooh... Naruto..."

"Aahh! Aaah! Aahh...! Sasukeehh! Aaahh!" Naruto membalasnya dengan erangan dan desahan yang tak kalah erotisnya.

Persenggamaan yang berlangsung cukup lama itu akhirnya berakhir ketika kenjantanan Sasuke berkedut dalam genggaman lubang Naruto. Merasakannya, Uchiha bungsu itu semakin dalam menyodok, semakin kuat, semakin tegas. Tiba saatnya cairan cintanya akan keluar, Sasuke menekan sangat dalam lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah hebat.

Crrooott! Crroooott!

Cairan itu keluar dalam jumlah banyak, memenuhi rahim Naruto, melumuri batang kejantanan Sasuke, kemudian yang tak tertampung mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kemaluan Naruto.

"Naruto... Aishiteru..."

Sasuke berbisik lembut pada telinga si gadis cantik, dikecupinya wajah manis itu, dihirupnya aroma citrus memabukkan yang menguar dari pori-pori gadisnya.

"Selamanya kau adalah milikku... "

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, tak mempedulikan tubuh mereka yang masih sama-sama panas, berpikir mungkin AC akan sedikit membantu.

"Naruto... Aishiteru..."


	2. You Will Be Mine Forever

**Title : You Will Be Mine Forever**

**Author : Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Ecchi**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : EYD Berantakan, Cerita pasaran, alur gak jelas, OOC, Kemesuman masa muda, kata-kata ndak enak dibaca, GenderBender!,**

**Disclaimer : Cerita Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto Uzumaki punya Sasuke Uchiha #PLAK, cerita ini dari otak berasap saya.**

**Cekidoooot~~~~**

**BRAAAAAAAAK!**

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGGG!**

Terdengar bunyi pecahan barang-barang di kediaman Uchiha. Suara-suara itu berasal dari guci-guci dan gelas-gelas mahal yang biasanya terjejer rapi di tiap sudut rumah bak istana tersebut, akan tetapi, suara-suara itu hanya datang dari lantai dua, tempat di mana anak bungsu Uchiha mengistirahatkan diri.

"Brengsek! Brengsek!" seru Sasuke marah seraya mengayunkan tangannya pada sebuah guci mahal besar di dekat nakas. Benda penuh ukiran rumit itu dengan segera jatuh dan menghantam lantai keramik hingga menjadi benda pecah belah.

Para pelayan Sasuke hanya bisa diam di luar kamar si raven, mereka takut, tak berani mendekati Tuan muda mereka yang sedang dikuasai amarah. Kalau mereka sampai menenangkan Tuan muda dan bersikap sok ikut campur, itu hanya akan menjadi ajang bunuh diri bagi mereka. Jadi, lebih baik mereka menunggu sampai amarahnya reda atau sampai orang yang sanggup menenangkannya datang.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke baru akan melayangkan tangannya ke arah nakasnya sendiri, di mana ada lampu tidur dan beberapa barang sederhana seperti gelas dan figura foto berada, namun ia langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada di dalam figura tersebut –Naruto, bersama dirinya, tengah berpelukan, si pirang tersenyum lebar sementara dirinya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia kala itu, saat di mana mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas berdua di villa keluarganya. Sasuke ingat bagaimana Naruto terus merajuk untuk melihat laut di Hokkaido, tapi ia menolak dengan tegas kemudian membawa gadis manis itu secara paksa ke pulau keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya, wajahnya tertekuk membuat guratan sedih, mengingat masa lalu malah membuatnya semakin stress dan teringat akan penolakan keras sang kekasih. Ia tak kuasa untuk tidak marah lantaran penyebab atas kesedihan kekasihnya sama sekali belum ia ketahui.

**Flashback.**

"Naruto... Aishiteru..."

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan seberapa besar rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk si pemilik manik shappire nan indah. Namun, sebuah suara isakan menginterupsinya, untuk sepersekian detik menghentikan detakan jantungnya dan memberikan aliran dingin ke urat nadinya.

"Hentikan... Aku tidak mau lagi..." suara Naruto terdengar lirih, si raven yang telah menjauhkan wajahnya mempermudahkan gadis itu untuk menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya, "Berhenti menyakitiku lebih dari ini... Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi..."

Sasuke bisa melihat cairan-cairan bening yang mengalir bebas tak tertutupi oleh kedua lengan indah pujaan hatinya, membuat dirinya semakin terenyuh, " Tapi Naruto, aku –"

"Aku sangat membencimu."

**Deg.**

Rasa kejut terlihat samar di wajah sang bungsu Uchiha, terlihat dari bagaimana bola mata sekelam malam itu nampak mengecil.

"Naruto..."

"Tinggalkan aku. Jangan menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi."

"Naruto!"

"PERGI! PERGI!"

Sasuke Cuma diam di tempat ketika gadis yang sangat ia cintai dengan tangan gemetar berusaha membenahi dirinya sendiri sementara berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Naruto... jelaskan kenapa kau sangat benci padaku." Kata Sasuke, masih merasa janggal dengan semua tingkah polah Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung kelereng hitam sang lelaki, "Kau –pikirkan sendiri, kau yang berbuat, maka tak mungkin tak mengetahui. Tapi ingat, kalau sampai kau melakukan hal ini lagi –memaksaku, atau berusaha mengganggu hidupku lagi. Maka, jangan harap kau bisa melihatku kembali –untuk selamanya." Ujarnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan langkah yang agak tertatih.

Sasuke menggenggam erat buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih, pandangan Naruto yang tadi adalah hal baru baginya. Tak pernah selama 20 tahun hidupnya Sasuke mengalami hal pahit seperti ini, menurutnya hidup itu Cuma sebuah permainan di mana dirinya sebagai pemeran utama yang harus memenangkan permainan, Cuma hal sesepele itu. Namun, saat tadi bola mata penuh kebencian Naruto terarah padanya, ia tahu ia baru saja mengalami sebuah kekalahan besar. Kekalahan karena tidak bisa menjaga orang yang dia sayang.

Dengan tangan yang suhunya semakin menurun Sasuke mengacak surai ravennya, mengeluarkan desah nafas frustasi. Dalam hati bersumpah akan menghancurkan semua yang sudah membuat hubungannya retak. Ya, semua, apapun bentuknya.

**^w^ Tehe ^w^**

Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto telah menyewa apartemen di samping apartemen sang Namikaze, memberikan uang yang cukup banyak kepada indung semang dan penghuni sebelumnya agar ia bisa mendapatkan kamar berukuran kecil nomor 32 tersebut. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, kenapa pula Naruto harus meninggalkan apartemen milik mereka dulu dan malah tinggal di kamar apartemen kecil di lingkungan yang tidak menyenangkan. Heh, mungkin di blonde mengira dengan begitu ia takkan mengikutinya, padahal demi Naruto Sasuke rela melakukan apapun, termasuk tinggal di apartemen kumuh ini.

"Kakashi, kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Sasuke tengah berbicara pada Kakashi –tangan kanannya –via sambungan telepon sembari mengamati pergerakan gadis tercintanya lewat kamera CCTV yang diam-diam ia pasang di seluruh penjuru kamar si blonde dan beberapa di luar apartemen. Nah, sekarang dia sudah benar-benar mirip stalker, atau dia memang stalker?

"Sudah, Sasuke-sama. Menurut beberapa sumber yang saya dapat, Naruto-sama sempat melakukan kontak dengan beberapa pihak yang tak biasa. Di antaranya ada Sai Shimura dan Sakura Haruno."

"Shimura? Haruno?"

Seingat Sasuke Shimura dan Haruno adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang, salah satu keluarga kaya di Konoha ini. Ada apa mereka menemui Naruto? Jangan bilang Naruto punya hutang? Tidak mungkin. Naruto bukan tipe yang akan meminjam uang pada orang lain, dia pasti akan bekerja sendiri sampai kebutuhannya bisa dicukupi.

"Tak ada kontak khusus. Mereka hanya bertemu sekali saja, juga tak ada hubungan yang berarti, hanya saja sampai sekarang Naruto-sama dan Sai Shimura masih melakukan kontak sampai sekarang."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, "Shimura dan Naruto masih melakukan kontak? Kontak seperti apa?"

"Bisa dibilang sebagai teman, namun dari gerak-gerik Shimura sepertinya dia mengincar suatu hubungan dengan Naruto-sama."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Sekarang kau cari lagi perihal kunjungan Sakura."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kerja setelah mematikan sambungan telepon. Matanya kembali fokus ke banyak layar televisi yang menampilkan berbagai angle tempat, memperhatikan pergerakan Naruto dari rekaman CCTV. Ia terseyum sedih lantaran Naruto terlihat sangat lelah, terbaring di atas futon, terlelap dengan suara dengkuran halus. Biasanya, Sasuke akan memeluk gadis itu sebelum tidur, membelai punggungnya lembut dan mengecup dahi sang gadis.

"Naruto... Aku berjanji padamu, semuanya akan kembali seperti semua." Gumam Sasuke, mengelus pelan layar televisinya, "Kau... adalah milikku selamanya..."

**o Syalalalalalala~~~ o**

Semenjak Naruto menolaknya Sasuke tak pernah berusaha untuk mendekati gadis Namikaze itu, takut apabila ia hanya akan membuat gadis blonde itu jauh lebih marah padanya, mengingat betapa seriusnya tatapan mata Naruto kala itu. Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa berkerja di ruangannya sembari mengamati sang gadis pujaan dari jauh. Sasuke tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Naruto sangat menantikan kasih sayangnya.

**Trurrrtt... truuurrtt...**

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jas, melihat layarnya sejenak sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-sama, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Saya sudah mendapatkan data mengenai kontak Haruno Sakura dengan Naruto-sama, jadi saya pikir anda ingin langsung mengetahuinya." Ujar Kakashi di balik sambungan telepon.

"Hn? Jelaskan."

"Bukankah anda pernah mendapatkan e-mail dari Naruto-sama yang meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan? E-mail itu dikirim setelah Naruto-sama bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno di apartemennya."

"Apa?"

"Saya juga mendapatkan informasi dari mantan pelayan Sakura Haruno, dia mengatakan bahwa Sakura Haruno membuat beberapa undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan anda."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Saya sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, Sasuke-sama. Pelayan itu tak mendapatkan akses lebih mengenai kehidupan Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia menghela nafas berat sebelum berkata, "Kerja bagus, Kakashi. Lanjutkan."

Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu beranjak dari kursinya, ia berniat untuk menemui Naruto namun ternyata si gadis blonde sudah tak ada di meja kerjanya. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, pertanda sudah waktunya pulang. Sasuke mendecak sebal dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat, berharap Naruto masih belum pergi jauh.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan name tag 'Tenten'.

"Oh. Tadi kulihat dia pergi dengan pacarnya." Jawab gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman ramah, mengetahui Sasuke sebagai salah satu direktur yang perlu dihormati.

"Pacar?" ulang Sasuke, matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"Iya, Shimura Sai dari perusahaan Shimura, anak dari Shimura Danzo sekaligus wakil direkturnya. Mereka berdua sudah lama jalan berdua, jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau mereka pacaran." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar, namun selanjutnya gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menyesali mulutnya yang langsung secara otomatis bergosip.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak langsung meledak-ledak di situ, "Lalu, ke mana mereka pergi?"

"Saya kurang tahu, tapi tadi Naruto sempat bilang bahwa dia akan pergi minum."

"Hn."

Merasa sudah mendapat informasi yang cukup Sasuke langsung menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengecek seluruh bar yang ada di Konoha.

**~~~FUNYAN~~~  
**

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis cantik yang modis, selalu menggunakan barang-barang kelas satu yang harganya membuat kolom harganya diisi penuh dengan angka nol. Tiap hari adalah jadwal baginya pergi ke salon ternama, melakukan perawatan tubuh yang merupakan kebutuhan primer baginya, dari melakukan spa sampai perawatan kuku. Bahkan kulitnya sudah terasa seperti jeli sangking halusnya.

Karena itu, ketika Sasuke menghubunginya meminta bertemu, gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja selesai memoles kuku-kukunya dengan pernak-pernik warna-warni itu langsung meminta para karyawan salon untuk memberinya perawatan ulang kilat, takut kalau Sasuke melihat sedikit saja cacat darinya.

Dengan sebuah dress berwarna senada dengan rambutnya Sakura menari-nari di depan cermin, mulutnya terus saja meminta pendapat para karyawan tentang penampilannya, seolah-olah sekali saja menjawab tidak cukup.

"Ah~ Sasuke-kun meminta bertemu. Dan lagi ini bukan urusan bisnis, apa dia sudah membuka hatinya untukku?" gumam Sakura seraya melihat walpaper ponselnya yang berupa wajah candid Sasuke, lalu mencium layarnya dengan penuh cinta, "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Ah~ Aku senang sekali~"

Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak SMA, dimulai dari rasa kagumnya pada paras sang pemuda raven yang begitu menawan, berlanjut pada kecerdasan di atas rata-rata yang selalu menuai pujian, kemudian sikap coolnya yang sangat keren. Rasanya gadis pink ini jadi ingin memeluk Sasuke dan menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, meski itu hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Makanya itu, Sakura sangat membenci Naruto, si kuning itu sudah terus bersama Sasuke dari semenjak pertama kali ia lihat, menempel terus seperti benalu, rasanya jadi geram sendiri.

Setahun lalu, Sakura berhasil membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke, memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha dan menawarkan hubungan di mana keuntungan finansial juga terlibat. Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha akan memperimbangkan hal tersebut, akan tetapi putra bungsu mereka dengan tegas menolak, bahkan tak membiarkan pihak Haruno untuk membeberkan apa saja yang bisa Uchiha dapat. Karena hal itu Sakura sempat menangis, memberikan tontonan berupa opera sabun, dipenuhi air mata gadis merah muda itu meminta untuk setidaknya Sasuke menemaninya kencan seharian. Sasuke sudah menolak, akan tetapi karena keluarganya meminta untuk setidaknya mengasihani gadis itu, maka Sasuke menerima –dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sasuke-kun~ Sudah lama menunggu?" sahut Sakura seraya yang dengan sepatu hak setinggi 15 cm itu berlari ringan memasuki cafe tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya berbinar lantaran mendapati sosok lelaki tampan menggunakan jas hitam mahal duduk tenang di meja nomor 3. "Maaf ya, aku terlambat." Katanya lagi dengan senyuman paling manis yang ia punya.

"Hn." Sasuke Cuma menjawab datar.

"Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat secangkir kopi hitam pekat yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah gelas, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Ah, pelayan~" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, memanggil salah satu pelayan lelaki yang langsung bergegas menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah daftar menu, "Ah, aku pesan capucino latte dan strawberry shortcake... Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya lagi, namun si raven masih cuek sambil memainkan smartphone-nya, membuat ia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan, "Kalau begitu, itu saja."

"Capucino latte dan strawberry shortcake, ya?" kata si pelayan seraya menulis pesanan di buku catatannya, "Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Setelah si pelayan pergi Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke, melupakan segala sikap menyebalkan Sasuke yang pernah ia terima ia pun kembali berbicara dengan riang, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sasuke-kun?"

Kali ini, Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke menatapnya, meski mata itu masih memberikan rasa tidak suka yang sejak dulu telah diterimanya dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Melihat wajah kaget Sakura membuat Sasuke mencibir, melipat kedua tangannya dengan pose mengejek, "Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai membuat Naruto menjauhiku, Haruno. Setahun lalu setelah mengajukan perjodohan pada keluargaku tiba-tiba saja kau kembali ke Jepang. Saat itu aku tidak mempedulikannya karena itu sama sekali bukan urusanku, tapi kemudian aku tahu kau menemui Naruto. Kau yang sangat membencinya pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

Sakura yang shock langsung menggeram pelan ketika nama Naruto disebut oleh si raven, tangan terawatnya tergenggam lantaran berusaha menahan amarah yang melandanya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku... Sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu... Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Namikaze..."

"Jangan mengelak, Haruno. Aku sudah mendapatkan bukti dan saksi perihal kelakuanmu setahun lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, perempuan licik? Kau pikir bisa mendapatkanku hanya dengan memisahkan kami? Tidak akan pernah. Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Naruto, bersamamu pun aku tak sudi. Lebih baik aku mencari perempuan yang jauh lebih baik darimu, kau bahkan tidak masuk dalam pandanganku."

**BRAK!**

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan penuh amarah, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Kata-kata Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Memang apa yang kurang dariku? Aku cantik, aku kaya, aku cerdas! Semua lelaki berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkanku! Tapi kenapa selalu si rubah jalang itu yang mendapatkan perhatianmu, Sasuke-kun!? Batin Sakura penuh amarah.

"KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKIMU! MAKA SIAPAPUN TIDAK BOLEH MEMILIKIMU!"teriak Sakura kesetanan, membuat pengunjung lain yang melihat semakin melihatnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "MEMANG KENAPA KALAU AKU MENDATANGI PEREMPUAN ITU, HAH? MEMANG KENAPA KALAU AKU MENGAKU HAMIL ANAKMU! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU BILANG KITA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH!? PEREMPUAN ITU CUMA WANITA MISKIN BODOH YANG TIDAK BISA BERSAING DENGANKU! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMILIHNYA DIBANDINGKAN AKU YANG SEMPURNA!?"

Sakura menghempaskan meja di hadapannya hingga barang-barang di atasnya juga ikut terlempar dan pecah, pihak cafe pun langsung memanggil security untuk menghentikan Sakura.

"SUDAH UNTUNG AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBUAT SEMUANYA JADI SULIT, SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura makin kesetanan ketika dua satpam memegangi dirinya agar dirinya tidak membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah seperti orang gila, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membersihkan sedikit noda kopi yang sempat terciprat ke arahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru gelap. "Asal kau tahu Haruno, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai ancaman. Jadi jangan terkejut jika besok kau akan kehilangan segalanya." Ujar bungsu Uchiha itu meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas kursinya sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Genma, sudah kau temukan di mana Naruto?"

**NEMUNEMUNEMUNEMUNEMU**

Suasana di bar Anbu memang sangat enak untuk minum, meski pengunjungnya ramai dan bunyi musik yang dilantunkan penyanyi bar juga keras namun tak membuat para pengunjung terusik, malah dengan begitu mereka bisa memikirkan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang datang untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman, ada yang datang untuk mendengarkan lantunan lagu sang penyanyi, ada juga yang ingin minum untuk menghilangkan penat.

Naruto termasuk salah satu yang minum untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Sudah lebih dari sejam ia duduk di meja bar bersama dengan Sai –lelaki tampan dengan senyuman aneh yang sudah setahun ini jadi salah satu teman baiknya. Ia sejak tadi terus-terusan mengoceh tentang Sasuke yang brengsek dan berani membuatnya terluka, keadaan mabuk membuat ia menceritakan semua masalahnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke ingin kau kembali padanya?" tanya Sai santai sembari ikut meneguk vodka, sesekali menggoyangkan gelas berisi es itu bosan, "Kalau tidak suka, lebih baik kau tolak saja. Lelaki brengsek seperti itu tidak seharusnya kau terima lagi."

Naruto yang sedang mabuk menggembungkan wajahnya lucu, membuat gadis berumur 20 tahun itu terlihat sangat imut, "Tapi aku masih sangat mencintainya... hik. Meski dia brengsek tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya... hik..."

Wajah Sai nampak berubah masam mendengar kalimat jujur Naruto, "Tapi tetap saja kan, dia sudah punya orang lain yang harus dia pertanggungjawabkan?" kata Sai memanasi, sama sekali tak suka akan fakta bahwa perempuan yang ia taksir masih menyukai lelaki lain.

Naruto Cuma diam, namun wajahnya berubah jadi sangat sedih. Gadis itu menangis dan kembali menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat itu Sai pun mendengus.

Sebenarnya Sai sudah punya rencana untuk hari ini, ia ingin membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya. Sekian lama mengenal Naruto membuat ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona si pemilik manik biru shappire tersebut, jadi bila gadis itu masih memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke, maka ia akan memiliki gadis itu secara paksa. Membuat Naruto hamil anaknya sepertinya rencana yang bagus.

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisikan aphrodiastac dan menuangkannya ke gelas Naruto. Naruto yang sedang mabuk sama sekali tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, gadis itu takkan mempertanyakan apa cairan yang baru saja Sai tuang. Sai tersenyum tipis ketika gadis pirang itu meminum aprhrodiastac yang ia berikan dengan santai.

"Euh? Kenapa... hik... ini rasanya berbeda?" gumam Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sai baru saja akan menjawab ketika suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Itu karena yang kau minum bukan wine, dobe."

Sai membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, menyenderkan kepala si gadis ke dada bidangnya, mengelus rambut pirang keemasan itu dengan lembut, "Kau benar-benar dobe, usuratonkachi."

"Ueeehh? Hik... Teme...?" kata Naruto teler. Melihat Naruto yang mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah memerah malah membuat Sasuke menutup mata gadis itu, memaksanya untuk tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sai tidak suka, baru saja ia akan melaksanakan rencananya, Sasuke malah datang mengganggu. Sekarang ia tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa melanjutkan rencananya tadi.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sai dengan seringai menyebalkan, "Urat malumu pasti sangat tebal sampai berani mengatakan itu padaku, Shimura Sai. Kau membawa kekasih orang lain ke bar dan memberinya obat perangsang, lalu kau bersikap seolah aku yang salah di sini? Sungguh luar biasa."

Sai menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Tapi aku dan Naruto sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi!"

"Hn. Aku tak pernah ingat pernah putus dengan Naruto."

"Naruto sendiri yang bilang!"

"Si Dobe Cuma sedang marah."

"Jangan banyak alasan, Uchiha!"

"Kaulah yang banyak alasan."

Sai membatu, pandangan Uchiha sekarang begitu tajam dan menusuk, seolah-olah sedang mengonsumsi dirinya. Dia bahkan mendapatkan halusinasi kalau di pupil Sasuke terdapat 3 tanda koma yang melingkar membuat pola. Tatapan Sasuke membuat tubuh Sai gemetar, rasa takut menguasai dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mendekati gadisku." Ucap Sasuke final seraya membawa Naruto yang tertidur ke dalam gendongannya. Tanpa menatap Sai pemuda raven itu pun meninggalkan bar, membiarkan anak buahnya yang akan mengurus anak Shimura itu jika nanti ia berulah.

**++++Tsukareta~~~++++**

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke apartemen sang gadis yang kecil, tidak mau membiarkan Naruto melihat perlatan stalkingnya dan mengamuk-ngamuk seperti rubah liar. Jadi demi menghindari semua kemungkinan terburuk, ia menggeledah tas gadis itu dan membawa kekasihnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang merupakan kamar gadis pirang itu. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Naruto di atas futon, melepas high heel 5 cm-nya dan membuka jas yang dikenakan si blonde, lalu membuka kancing kemeja atas berendanya.

Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengambil air hangat ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk kakinya. Ia menunduk, menatap Naruto yang nampak terengah-engah, "Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanyanya seraya menunduk dan mengusap dahi si blonde yang berkeringat.

"Suke... Sukeeh... panasshh... tasukete..." lirih Naruto dengan desahan berat, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah sedang kedua tangannya kini mencengkram lengan Sasuke erat, "Tolong aku... hh..."

Melihat keadaan Naruto Sasuke jadi teringat bahwa tadi gadis ini telah meminum cairan yang diberikan Sai, dan menjadi seseorang yang sangat berpengalaman dalam menggunakan aphrodiastac –pada Naruto juga –tentu saja ia mengetahui cairan apa itu.

Sebenarnya jika saja saat ini Naruto tidak sedang dalam pengaruh obat, maka Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memberikan kehangatan dan kenikmatan pada gadis manis ini. Sayang sekali pemikirian kritis Sasuke mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika Naruto mengingat dirinya telah memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaan gadis itu telah membuat nyali Sasuke ciut. Ia tak mau sebelum berhasil menjelaskan kesalahpahaman selama setahun ini, Naruto sudah membencinya dengan alasan yang lain.

"Maaf, Naruto. Sekarang kau sedang dalam pengaruh obat. Jadi akan kusiapkan bath up agar kau bisa menenangkan diri." Kata Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto penuh sayang.

"Tidak... mauu.. nnh... Aku.. tidak –tahann... kumohonh..." Naruto mendongak, menunjukkan mata shappire indahnya yang berkaca-kaca, memohon dengan sangat. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat menggemaskan, membuat libido Sasuke semakin naik, "Kumohonh.. –Sukeeh..."

Sasuke memutar otak, meninggalkan Naruto yang seperti ini memang kejam, harus menahan diri dalam pengaruh obat yang sangat kuat itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, tapi kalau dilakukan, akan ada resiko tersendiri. Memikirkan cara terbaik Sasuke pun membelai wajah Naruto sayang.

"Baik. Kau bebas untuk memuaskan dirimu. Tapi kau harus lakukan sendiri, aku hanya akan jadi alat pemuasmu." Kata Sasuke sebelum mengambil posisi duduk dan menyeringai nakal.

Tak banyak bicara, dengan tangan gemetar Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke, membawa lelaki itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan menuntut. Gadis itu duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke, menduduki gundukan besar nan keras milik lelaki tampan itu dan mendesah hebat dalam ciumannya. Ia bergerak liar, tangannya terburu-buru melepaskan jas gelap Sasuke, melemparnya asal ke sudut kamar, kemudian bergerak kembali di kemeja Sasuke, berusaha membuka kancingnya satu per satu meskipun akhirnya gagal, sehingga Sasuke harus merelakan salah satu kemejanya dirobek paksa.

Gerakan pinggul Naruto di bagian bawah membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin memanas, apalagi mulut Naruto masih meninggalkan rasa kuat dari alkohol yang tadi dikonsumsi oleh gadis berkulit tan esksotis itu. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak memegang pinggang Naruto dan menumbuk ke lubang syurgawinya saat itu juga. Setidaknya malam ini Sasuke akan menjadi pihak yang menerima, selain dia bisa melihat Naruto yang liar, ia pun bisa menghindari kemarahan gadis itu nantinya. Ini namanya menimpuk dua burung dengan satu batu.

"Hnh." Sasuke menggeram pelan ketika Naruto meremas kuat kejantanannya, mungkin gadis itu berpikir untuk membuat benda panjang itu segera berubah gagah, padahal memang sejak tadi sudah memberontak ingin lepas dari sarangnya.

Terburu-buru Naruto melepaskan belt Sasuke, kemudian menurunkan zipper celananya, melepas celana hitam panjang itu dengan kesal. Nafas gadis itu sudah sangat memburu, nafsu yang terus membakarnya semakin membuat akal sehatnya menguap. Saat ini yang diinginkan gadis cantik itu hanya Sasuke, ia ingin kehangatannya menyelimuti tubuhnya yang lapar.

"Aku... hh... mauuu..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata elangnya ketika wajah manis memerah sang gadis menatapnya intens, tanpa sadar Sasuke pun mengecup bibir merah membengkak di hadapannya, "Boleh... lakukanlah... sudah kubilang, kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku..."

"Sukeee...hh..."

Meski kakinya goyah –gemetar karena dorongan birahinya –Naruto tetap memegang kejantanan besar Sasuke, mengarahkan pada alat kewanitaannya yang basah.

"Haa –aaahhh..." desah Naruto tatkala benda besar nan keras yang begitu ia inginkan kini telah membobol masuk lubang syurgawinya, memberikan aliran listrik nikmat yang begitu ia sukai, "Huu –aahh... Sukkeehh..."

"Tunggangi aku, Naru-koi..."

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Naruto langsung bergerak dengan liar, mengangkat pinggulnya naik turun, mengendarai batang kejantanan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin besar dan keras di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin menghilangkan sensasi panas yang sejak tadi membakar seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin terus tersiksa, ia ingin membebaskan diri.

"Hnh... aaah... kau nikmat... seperti biasanya... Dobe..." desah Sasuke merasakan dinding-dinding kewanitaan Naruto memeluk kejantanannya erat. Tak ingin menganggur, kedua tangan Sasuke meremat dada sang gadis Namikaze, meremas-remasnya, membantu si blonde untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kenikmatan. Dengan cekatan Sasuke melepas kancing kemeja Naruto, meski gadis itu sedang naik turun dengan bersemangat, Sasuke tetap berhasil melepaskan seluruh benda bulat berbenang itu. Tersenyum puas, Sasuke pun mengangkat bra hitam Naruto tanpa berniat melepaskan pengaitnya, kemudian dimainkannya kedua nipple merah muda yang keras dan membengkak.

"Huu –aah! Sukeeh! Aahhh!" jerit Naruto tak dapat mengontrol suaranya lantaran Sasuke kini juga membantunya menggenjot dengan tempo seimbang, membuat keluar masuk benda pusaka Sasuke semakin dalam, "Terusshh~~~ la –lagiiihhhh!"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke, suara Naruto benar-benar memancing gairahnya menjadi lebih besar. Dengan kasar didorongnya bahu Naruto hingga gadis pirang keemasan itu terjatuh di atas futon, kemudian kembali dihujaninya lubang Naruto dengan tusukan-tusukan yang cepat dan dalam, dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Haa ah ah ah ah! Sukeehh! Sukeeh! Ki –kimochii! Aaah!" Naruto mendesah hebat, dengan beberapa liur mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Tangannya refleks memeluk leher Sasuke untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya kejang.

Melupakan tentang rencana sebelumnya untuk membuat Naruto bekerja sendiri –Sasuke menyerang kembali bibir Naruto, melumat benda kenyal nan manis itu dalam, kemudian mengeksploitasi isi rongga mulut sang gadis penuh nafsu. Sementara itu, tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak memilin dan menarik-narik puting Naruto bergantian, sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang berat badannya agar tidak menimpah tubuh gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hmmph... hhmmh.. hhhmmh..hhmmh..."

Desahan Naruto terus tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke, kedua lengannya semakin erat memluk leher sang raven, sementara kedua matanya tertutup dengan aliran-aliran bening yang mengalir di ujung kelopaknya. Rasa nikmat membuat kepalanya terasa penuh.

"Hhnmmhh... Hmmhhh..." Naruto mendesah gelisah lantaran perutnya semakin mengencang, sesuatu akan segera keluar, sebentar lagi ia klimaks.

Seolah mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke semakin menambah ritme genjotannya menjadi bak binatang buas, membuat gadis di bawahnya semakin melayang.

"Hhhmmmhhh!" Naruto mengerang dalam ciuman ketika ia benar-benar klimaks, cairannya muncrat dengan batang Sasuke yang masih mengganjal. Cairan itu kini membasahi baik dirinya maupun Sasuke, juga membasahi futon di bawah mereka.

"haa haa haa haa..." Naruto bernafas lega ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, kedua lengannya terjatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya sedang dadanya kembang kempis berusaha memasok udara yang banyak.

Sasuke membiarkan gadis pirang di bawahnya beristirahat barang sejenak, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh molek gadis itu, kemudian menarik pinggul Naruto hingga bokong sintal menggoda gadis itu sekarang menungging.

"Su –Sukee?" Naruto menatap sayu Sasuke dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, sedangkan yang ditatap malah membalas dengan seringai.

"Kau masih merasa panas kan? Aku juga belum terpuaskan. Jadi, aku ingin melakukan banyak gaya , Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lalu kembali memborbardir lubang syurgawi kekasihnya.

"Aaah ah aaah aaah aaaahhh~~~"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang, dua orang sejoli saling membagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan duniawi. Meski yang satu dikuasasi oleh bahan kimiawi, pasangannya sanggup menyeimbangi dengan begitu natural. Mereka terus saling menyahuti satu sama lain, bekerja sama untuk mencapai kenikmatan puncak. Suara mereka tak ditahan, mereka biarkan berbaur bersama kebisuan malam. Malam itu, sepasang kekasih yang masih dalam percekcokan, tak mempermasalahkan apa yang akan datang berikutnya ketika fajar menjemput.

**^^MIYAAUUUUUUU^^**

Setelah malam panjang menggairahkannya dengan Naruto Sasuke telah berkali-kali mencoba menjelaskan pada si gadis manis bahwa semua yang mereka lalui adalah karena perbuatan Sai. Namun sayangnya, Naruto yang waktu itu mengonsumsi alkohol sama sekali tidak ingat, yang ia tahu, ketika bangun paginya ia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya, ia lelah, pinggangnya pegal serta kemaluannya perih. Dan Naruto tahu, Sasuke pasti biang keladinya.

Akan tetapi, ada kabar baik bagi Sasuke, ketika suatu pagi ia mendatangi rumah Naruto bersama Kakashi memberikan beberapa bukti perihal kesalahpahaman yang berujung rusaknya hubungan mereka –gadis itu mau mengerti. Meski awalnya Naruto sempat mengernyit penuh ragu namun pada akhirnya beberapa penjelasan memberikan otaknya yang agak dobe untuk mengerti. Tapi, meski begitu, gadis itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia Cuma menunduk dengan wajah memerah, lalu berkata bahwa ia ingin ditinggal sendiri untuk sementara waktu. Menjadi lelaki yang pengertian, Sasuke pun menyanggupi, ia keluar dengan damai.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha jika dia memiliki hati yang begitu lapang dada, ia akan membalas seseorang beribu kali lipat akan sesuatu yang telah diperbuat, hingga targetnya itu rusak dan mengemis sampai menjilati sepatu kotornya. Ya, dia suka melakukan itu. Jadi, karena ia harus mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan karena seorang gadis merah jambu, ia pun sedikit mengayunkan tongkat sihir, memberikan tekanan pada perusahaan Haruno, memberi penderitaan lebih ketika beberapa kolega secara bersamaan mulai membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan yang cukup besar itu, dan perlahan-lahan menaburkan garam dalam luka keluarga itu sampai ke titik paling bawah. Tentu saja Sasuke takkan sampai hati membuat keluarga itu jadi gembel sungguhan, ia hanya membuat keluarga itu kehilangan kekuasaan dan kemewahan yang pernah mereka miliki, karena jika sampai Naruto tahu kalau gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba ada di jalanan, maka si pirang takkan suka –yang artinya, senjata makan tuan bagi Sasuke.

Sementara itu untuk masalah Sai –Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya. Sai bukan ancaman jika melihat situasi sekarang. Perusahaan mereka tak ada bandingannya dengan Uchiha, dalam urusan cinta pun Sasuke seratus persen percaya diri bahwa gadisnya masih mencintai dirinya dan akan kembali ke pelukannya sesegera mungkin. Cuma tinggal masalah waktu –dan usaha.

Sore pada musim semi yang baru mekar, Sasuke membawa ferrari-nya ke komplek apartemen Naruto. Menggenggam sebuket bunga matahari cerah yang ia beli di sebuah toko bunga bernama Flostar –salah satu toko bunga paling bagus di Konoha. Sasuke dulu sering sekali mampir ke sana untuk membeli bibit bunga pesanan Naruto, gadis itu suka sekali bertaman sih. Mengingat masa lalu jadi membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, apalagi ketika melihat taman bunga tertata rapi di dekat rumah indung semang apartemen Naruto –Sasuke yakin, gadis itulah yang menanamnya.

Sasuke membawa langkahnya menaiki tangga ke lantai apartemen kekasihnya, seperti biasanya pemuda raven itu akan membenarkan sedikit letak jas dan kerapiannya yang lain, seperti anak remaja yang akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah yakin penampilannya oke Sasuke lalu memencet bel yang tersedia.

**Ting tong~**

**Ting tong~**

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. Ketika pintu apartemen dibuka dan muncul sosok dewi manis di matanya Sasuke pun refleks menunjukkan senyumannya paling menggetarkan hati –membuat Naruto memerah wajahnya.

"Ma –masuk." Lirih Naruto mempersilahkan pemuda tampan bersurai raven itu untuk berkunjung ke dalam apartemennya.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke memasuki apartemen gadis blonde itu, melepas sepatu kulitnya dan lanjut menuju ke tengah ruangan di mana ada sebuah kotatsu dan beberapa cemilan berada di atasnya.

"Ka –kau mau teh?" tawar Naruto kikuk, dress jingga selututnya nampak sedikit bergoyang ketika kaki jenjangnya berlari ke dapur.

Naruto memang selalu seperti ini setiap kali Sasuke berkunjung, wajahnya akan memerah, tingkahnya akan jadi malu-malu dan serba kikuk. Lalu ketika Sasuke berbicara atau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, Naruto hanya akan duduk menunduk sambil mencengkram ujung baju di dekat lututnya. Sasuke tak mengerti maksud tindakan si blonde, tapi karena kelakuannya itu membuat tambah manis, jadi Sasuke memaafkannya.

"Silahkan." Kata Naruto meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Sasuke yang langsung disambut oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Naruto memposisikan diri duduk di depan Sasuke, wajahnya yang memerah kembali ia tundukkan. Melihatnya jadi membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran –apa yang sedang dipikirkan si Dobe?

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak nyamannya dengan keberadaanku?"

"TI –TIDAK! BUKAN BEGITU!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mendongak dan berseru keras, memperdengarkan suara cempreng yang sudah lama tak Sasuke dengar.

Menyadari perbuatannya, Naruto langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, "A –aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanmu, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil membuang muka ke sebelah kanannya, tak mau menatap Sasuke. "I –Ini Cuma... ini masalahku sendiri... bukan karena kau..."

Sasuke Cuma diam, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan dan menyimak ketimbang membalas ucapan si manis bermata shappire di hadapannya.

"Aku... Aku merasa bersalah padamu..." lirih Naruto seraya mengembalikan fokusnya pada Sasuke, menatap sepasang manik onyx yang seolah menyedotnya ke dalam sebuah dimensi asing, "Aku... sudah dengan gampangnya terpengaruh ucapan perempuan lain, dan malah tidak mempercayai dirimu... Aku telah menghancurkan hubungan kita..."

Anak sungai mulai terbuat di bola mata biru indah besar milik sang gadis Namikaze, membasahi pipi gembul bergaris halus yang selalu ingin Sasuke elus, "Padahal... padahal... padahal kau sedang bekerja keras di sana, tapi aku malah meragukanmu... hiks... aku bahkan tidak datang saat kau wisuda... hiks... Aku ... juga tidak menyemangatimu saat kau berjuang keras untuk dapat kepercayaan keluarga... hiks... Aku memang yang terbu –"

Tak lagi ingin melihat gadis terkasihnya bersedih Sasuke pun memeluknya erat, mendekap Naruto di dada bidangnya, membiarkan kekasihnya untuk mendengar detakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. "Ssstt... itu bukan salahmu... Kita hanya korban di sini..." ujarnya lembut sembari membelai lembut surai keemasan Naruto, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu penuh sayang.

Sasuke pergi kuliah di luar negeri atas permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengambil jurusan bisnis dan management dalam dengan sistem akselerasi, sehingga hanya butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Setelahnya, ia harus tetap berada di sana selama setahun untuk mengikuti bimbingan bisnis dari Itachi dan kolega berbakat yang lain, agar Sasuke bisa kembali ke Jepang dengan bekal yang banyak. Yah, tentu saja semua berjalan mudah bagi Sasuke, bahkan menurut si pemuda berego tinggi ini, Itachi itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Oh, so Almighty. Tapi, selama tiga tahun itu yang membuat perasaan Sasuke begitu berat adalah keberadaan kekasihnya di Jepang yang sedang mengharapkan dirinya untuk kembali, dan bagi Sasuke di situlah ujiannya yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku ya, tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Kau pasti merasa tersiksa selama ini." Bisik Sasuke penuh sayang. Bisa ia rasakan Naruto kini balas memeluknya, meski bersusah payah karena keberadaan meja kotatsu di antara mereka.

"Hikss... Suke... gomen... hiks..."

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka, lalu dengan kedua tangan besarnya ia menangkup wajah Naruto sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir gadis itu. "Sudah. Tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Kita mulai saja dari awal ya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan basah ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi lucunya, "Tapi, Sasuke... kau mau mulai dari mana?"

"Hn?"

"Kita kan... sudah tidak berdua lagi."

"Hn...?"

Untuk menjawab lekukan kebingungan di wajah Sasuke, Naruto pun menunduk dan membelai perutnya sendiri, lalu mendongak dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajah cantiknya.

Mata Sasuke membulat, wajah kaget yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan itu terlihat lucu –tapi ia tak mempedulikannya –ia malah menunduk dan mendongak, menatap antara perut dan wajah Naruto. "Ka –kau serius? Ka –kau hamil?"

Senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan menjawab pertanyaan tergesa si raven, melihatnya membuat perasaan hangat menyelimuti bungsu Uchiha itu. Dikuasai kebahagiaan pemuda raven itu langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal, kemudian mengecupi wajah manis kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke senang sembari berputar-putar pelan penuh kebahagiaan, masih berhati-hati agar Naruto tidak jatuh.

Naruto yang memeluk leher Sasuke erat pun membalas, "Terima kasih kembali, Sasuke. Rawat kami baik-baik ya." Senyumnya manis.

Senyuman manis penuh rasa bahagia pun muncuk di wajah Sasuke, ia semakin bersemangat menghujani Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh sayang. Ia begitu bahagia, sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki keluarga manis yang begitu ia idamkan. Meski sempat ada masalah, namun semua bisa terhapus hanya dengan satu fakta bahwa gadisnya tengah mengandung anaknya. Ya, anggap saja semua impas.

Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka gemas, senyuman masih merekah di wajah keduanya, kemudian ia kembali memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir ranum Naruto. "Naruto, mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh berpaling dariku lagi. Aku akan menjaga dirimu dan anak kita. Aku akan menyayangi kalian. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah, kau akan jadi milikku selamanya."

Mendengar ucapan possesive Sasuke membuat Naruto terkekeh, namun ia tetap meladeninya. Dengan penuh cinta ia mengecup lama bibir Sasuke, merakan bibir sexy si Uchiha untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasa cukup ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan membuat sebuah janji suci.

"Yes, I will be yours forever."

**FIN.**

**Akhirnya~~~ setelah berkutat dengan WB saya pun menyelesaikan fict gaje ini #gelindingan.**

**TwT maaf ya apdetnya lama. Saya juga gak yakin nih hasilnya kayak mana. Awalnya saya juga gak nyadar kalo ini fic ternyata isinya hurt/comfort, saya pikir isinya Cuma romance.. mungkin karena saya Cuma kepikiran bagian mesumnya doang #DOR.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav, and follow di chap sebelumnya. Sumpah saya terhura QwQ #gelindingan.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk apresiasinya, kalo mau kasih kritik dan saran saya buka lapak kok #Plak. Asalkan jangan kasih flame yang gak ada hubungannya dengan alur atau tata macam penulisan saya #gelindinganLagi**

**Arigatou Minna~~~~~ TwT #lambai-lambai**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
